Ryuuji Tsuji
Ryuuji Tsuji was formerly an average middle school student, though while he had a slight chuunibyou tendency, he was hardly anyone important. However, perhaps it was because of this tendency he had, that he had attracted the attention of Lorelei Leviathan, a descendant of the original Leviathan, and had been reincarnated into a Devil by her? The first thoughts of his power, was that he would be strong, as there was no way someone as powerful as Lorelei would've reincarnated a complete weakling - so Devils began to theorize as to the reason of his reincarnation and what powers he may hold within himself. However, it quickly became apparent that Ryuuji was actually quite a weak Devil, and they were stunned speechless. Awakening the Low-tier Sacred Gear, Phantasmal Blaze, sealed his fate: he was looked down upon by nearly every Devil, even fellow Low-Class Devils who do not even possess a Sacred Gear. However, Ryuuji took this all in stride as he declared himself as the "Devil Dragon King of the Freezing Phantasmal Abyss, the Flame Illusionist", referencing his King and his Sacred Gear. Simply put, it turned out that he wasn't anyone special - though he did possess a high ability of "imaginative power" which lent itself to his potential as a Devil, but how high could that be, considering that he was average in all accounts? Appearance Ryuuji has chocolate brown hair with his hair usually combed down to cover his right eye, with the hair being unkempt on the sides and back. He has heterochromia eyes, though it is highly possible that he is using contact lens in one eye, which are teal in his right and green in his left. He has a slightly tanned complexion. He wears the regular Kuoh Academy boy's uniform, though a bit differently than others due to his chuunibyou tendencies. Such as, wearing his black blazer with white accents over his shoulders, but with his arms not going through the sleeves, having his white dress shirt not buttoned up at the top, revealing a plain, black shirt, black dress pants, and similar shoes. Not to mention the fact that he wears white bandages around his right arm, from just past his elbow down to his wrist, and fingerless black gloves, with the back opening up like the paw of an animal. Personality Though Ryuuji's most defining feature could easily be his chuunibyou tendencies, he is also a kind individual and is very diligent in his school work - being a "prodigy" he can easily keep track of his school work and complete it with little to no effort; which is why he usually fails his classes, the delusional idiot. However, with Lorelei's help, he has managed to raise his grades from nearly failing, to acceptable. Being an easily excitable guy, he is always full of energy to do anything - even if it is something considered undesirable by others', such as washing gutters. When he dons his "Devil Dragon King" persona, he gains a smug look on his face, that, while annoying to most other people, it unusually pleases Lorelei, who later, when alone, giggles at any sort of antics he does or says. History As the Devil Dragon King, his backstory, of course, is full of excitement and adventure, as well as many conflicts. However, being a normal middle school, now high school, student, it is something less desirable and considered "normal". After meeting some hot guy with silver hair and hazel eyes, he somehow became a chuunibyou due to how "cool" the guy looked, thus he believed himself to be someone with great power sealed within him, specifically his right arm - which is quite a leap in logic from just seeing a "cool-looking" guy. After he met Lorelei Leviathan in his final year of middle school, he was reincarnated into a Devil and had came to awaken his Sacred Gear, Phantasmal Blaze. That, while weak and seemingly useless, is something that he greatly treasures and that he would never change, even for the greatest of powers in the world; after all, it was the power that he had unlocked. Powers and Abilities Below-Average Demonic Power - As a Devil, even a Low-Class one, he possesses a small amount of Demonic Power, though Ryuuji seems to not be bothered by it, claiming himself a "prodigy" much like in everything else. Average Physical Capabilities - As a Devil, his physical capabilities, his strength, endurance, speed - has all been increased. He could be said to be strong when compared to humans. However, as a Devil, he is quite weak. But this has not deterred him in the slightest; beleiving that with just a bit of training, he could even rival that of his King. Immense Imaginative Power - Even before becoming a Devil, his imagination was top-notch. Now that he is a Devil, he is able to make these "imaginations" more or less, reality by using his Demonic Power. It could be said, that his imagination is his only saving grace. However, because of how weak his Demonic Power actually is, whatever he can create with this, wouldn't be that strong either way. *'Undertaker, the Banishment' - An original technique created by Ryuuji using his imagination as the baseline. It is an unusual technique, as the only thing it does, seems to be to cover his body in a pitch black, with purple edges, aura, that if touched, can burn the offender. It is considered to be useless in most situations, though it has been, with hesitance, been called as being "cool-looking". **'Undertaker, the Phantasmal Ground of Hunting' - A technique created from his original "Undertaker" technique, which covers an area around him, a total of twenty meters, in a pitch black light, with ethereal purple lights rising up from the ground, resembling fireflies at night. Anyone touching the lights would be burned. Furthermore, this technique actually incorporates his Sacred Gear, which creates copies of these lights, so as to confuse and entrap his enemies into not knowing which light was safe to touch or not. However, it is pretty easy to avoid; just don't touch any light. *'Reign, the Dragon Herald of the Underworld' - An original technique created by Ryuuji using his imagination as the baseline. It is an unusual technique, which goes hand-in-hand with "Undertaker, the Banishment", as it is a technique that is supposed to be used immediately after it. It is a technique that takes the aura that his previous technique had created, and use it to attack a foe who is far away or close up with a ball of pitch black, with purple edges, aura, though when touching his foe, it feels lukewarm; though it still hurts. It condenses his aura into either fist to do this. Promotion '''- Being a Pawn, he can "Promote" into a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen when he enters enemy territory, or from the order of his King outside of Rating Games. Equipment Phantasmal Blaze Also known as the "'''Imaginary Flame that does not Burn" is a Low-tier Sacred Gear possessed by Ryuuji Tsuji. It is said to be a useless Sacred Gear as its only function is to create a black flame with purple edges and a white ball glowing within - which is merely an illusion. It is a flame that does not burn or feel like fire when held close, as it is only fake. However, it could be said to be the perfect personification of Ryuuji when he was still a human, when he believed that he held great power within him, which, in a way, he was right about. The Sacred Gear, creating illusory flames, is that belief. It is fake, much like his delusions, though it has a "solid" form and can take on the appearance of his choosing. It can use it to create balls of flame, to cover his arm, or to create lights in the air away from his body. 'Devil Dragon King's Prison Jailer (Regular Bandages)' These are the white bandages that cover his right arm, which is said to be what is sealing his immense power as the Devil Dragon King. However, he has been spotted buying these bandages by his classmates, from Kyoto and Kuoh both. Being ordinary bandages, they truly hold no power; other than trying to make him look cool and lend credence to his claims of having supreme power. Trivia *Ryuuji Tsuji is based off of two characters; Yuuta Togashi from Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! and Jurai Andō from Inou Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Nake de. **His appearance being that of Yuuta from middle school when he was in his Dark Flame Master persona and Jurai from his ability "Dark and Dark", which Ryuuji's Sacred Gear is based off of. ***His eye colors are based off of the eye colors of both Yuuta and Jurai, Jurai having teal eyes and Yuuta having green eyes. ***Specifically, the image used for his Sacred Gear, is "Dark and Dark of the End" the evolved form of "Dark and Dark". Though, unlike "of the End", his does not gain the ability to burn all, even the user. **Him being a chuunibyou was decided before these two things, however, but it was hilarious that the two above mentioned things are both from fellow "chuunibyou" characters. This was not done on purpose, though it is a nice touch. *Ryuuji has created three techniques so far after becoming a Devil, one of which results from the first, from just his imagination alone, however, he has yet to finish creating new abilities. He actually has a notebook hidden in his drawer at home listing each power he wants to try and create, that he has writen in since middle school, before even becoming a Devil. **All of these powers are "flame" based, which is a reference to Yuuta, who called himself the "Dark Flame Master" and most of which does not incorporate his Sacred Gear - though a technique which results from his first one does incorporate it. **However, these three techniques are considered to mostly be "useless" at his current level, as any resulting damage from it is just a minor inconvenience at its best. *His theme is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. **I wanted to do a song by Imagine Dragons because the name fit Ryuuji's character; "Imagine" alludes to his chuunibyou tendencies and "Dragon" alludes to what he calls himself. And the name of the song "Demons" does the same, towards his new reincarnated Devil status and the name he has attached to himself. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users